Vision is one of the human senses which has a substantial impact on the quality of life (QOL), and disorders thereof significantly impair the QOL. Therefore, for those having vision disorders, there is a need for the establishment of a technology to complement the lost function. As such a technology, an intraocular lens (IOL), a retinal prosthesis, and the like are known.
Patent Document 1 discloses an intraocular lens which can be placed in the lens capsule (lenticular capsule) inside the eye. The intraocular lens includes an optical unit having a predetermined refractive power and a pair of flat plate-shaped support parts extending from the outer periphery in the vertical direction of the optical unit. The support parts are each provided with a peripheral portion at their ends. The peripheral portion has a peripheral surface for receiving a force applied from the outer circumference of the lens capsule. With this, the optical unit can be displaceable in the optical axis direction according to a force from the outer circumferential direction of the lens capsule due to the movement of the ciliary body (ciliary muscle). Thus, the distance in the visual field can be adjusted.
Patent Document 2 discloses a retinal prosthesis which is implanted inside the eye having a retina. The retinal prosthesis includes a stimulus array arranged in the central region of the retina, and a photovoltaic cell located in the outside of the macular area of the retina or the like. The photovoltaic cell generates electrical power in response to ambient light. The stimulus array utilizes the electrical power generated by the photovoltaic cell.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-190193
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2006-517828